


Two Sides of the Same Desk

by tashalou94



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Awesome Morgana, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Coffee, Disasters, Domestic, Facebook, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Hacking, Hospitals, M/M, Oblivious Merlin, Post-it Notes, Teaching, fashion - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-03
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-07 09:37:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/747026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tashalou94/pseuds/tashalou94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For three long years, Arthur’s office has been empty, him only working in there as Camelot’s High School History teacher. One morning, that is all about to change, when a new face arrives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Holding down a job, in Merlin Emrys' terms, was a like ring a ring o' roses, or a merry-go-round if you prefer. He'd apply for a job, and then be interviewed, but there's always something missing from him, which singles one out from the rest of the applications, and then ends back up at the starting line.

Taking a bus ride to the local job centre, Merlin is trying to find some form of teaching job that will associate and bring in some money whilst he finishes his Master's degree. Searching the job database, he finds a job for a part-time teaching slot at Avalon High, which is about 20 minutes from the centre, and about 30 from Merlin's flat.

Gaining some inspiration from his professor, Merlin applies for the job, adding the application form with his CV.

Two weeks later, Merlin received a call from issuing an interview, to attend in late August, just before the new term begins, following the summer holidays. Following the interview of endless questions and ideas, Merlin went home with sorrow, already predicting the outcomes.

What he didn't expect was a week later for a phone call to come to say that he's got the job, and that his schedule and the term dates will be sent through. This would mean that Merlin would have to go shopping for some new suits. Another thing that he didn't know was how his new colleague would react to a new member of the team, and how their relationship would turn out.


	2. It's Dishwater!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin begins work and meets Arthur. He takes them out for a coffee at lunch.

Ah! Boil you damn kettle!"

"Merlin! The kettle will boil once it's ready. Never underestimate the kettle!"

"Damn you, Gwen!"

Merlin's flat was quite large, and Merlin alone wasn't able to pay the bills, meaning he needed a flat share. Merlin's flatmates was Gwen, a young independent woman, who worked in a nursery and Freya, who was a manager of a fashion store. Their next-door neighbour Will was often considered a flatmate due to the amount of times he was over.

It was six in the morning, and Freya had already got the grill on to prepare the toast for everyone. Merlin was in charge of drinks, Will was to wash up and Gwen was to dry up. They had a rota, in the form of a chart, hanging on the fridge.

Merlin was munching on his toast, adding a lump of butter to soften the next piece when Gwen spoke from across the table.

"Need a lift Merlin?"

"Isn't the nursery the other side of town though?"

"Yes, but I pass the high school on my way, so why not?"

"Fine, let me finish my toast and tea though."

"Cool. Be ready in 15 minutes."

Gwen was the only one out of the four that could drive, notwithstanding that she was the oldest. Freya could easily catch the no.22 into town, and Will could catch the no.18 to work, where Merlin helped out on Saturdays.

Merlin grabbed his box of items as well as his rucksack and followed Gwen out of the door. Over the weekend, Freya and Gwen went with Merlin to find him some new suits and shirts with ties, and some decent but affordable shoes. Freya's motto was professional but fashionable, something that fitted to Merlin. So today would be complete black without tie, but professional enough for his job.

 

 

~*~

Arriving there, he already had hold of his ID card, which opened the main doors. In reach, attached to the house keys, contained his key to the office. Merlin already knew that he'd be sharing the office with the current history teacher, but who that person was still remained a question.

Dropping the box down, Merlin slid the key into place and unlocked the door. Inside contained two desks, both completely cluttered with files and papers. There was a coffee machine to the end of the room, and posters about historical artefacts and propaganda filled the walls. Wondering where to begin, there was someone else the other side of the door.

The key rattled a little as the other noticed the door was already open, and pushed their way through. Merlin's back was turned to the figure, and when this figure – through voice, male – began his scroll of commands, Merlin turned to the figure.

"Eh, excuse me junior, if you wish to see me then knock."

Merlin turned around to see a tall, young, blond man facing him, not in the happiest of moods. Then again, it was Monday.

"Ah, you must be the current history teacher."

"Look, I don't care if you're a new sixth former. No special treatment. It goes the same for you as well as the others. Please wait outside."

"Look my friend. If you shut up and stop being such an arse then I'd be able to explain."

"Do you realise I can have you expelled?"

"I'm serious."

"Who are you?"

"I'm Merlin. I'm the new history teacher, so colleague, not pupil."

The blond male stood still, completely speechless, eventually finding some words to add.

"You, are a teacher?"

"Yes. Problem?"

"You look bloody seventeen, never mind twenty-something."

"Twenty-two to be exact. So, I've introduced myself, how about you?"

"Erm, well… I'm Arthur. I'm twenty-five next month, and I've been working here for three years."

"Right. So who's the other dude who works here then?"

"Sorry?"

Merlin eyed the desks, pointing his forefinger to both desks, the surfaces completely buried with papers and files. "Well, there's two desks, both are cluttered."

Arthur realised the mess from last summer and began to shuffle about. "Oh, I didn't realise we were having an extra member on board, so I was using both, but the desk by the window remains mine."

"Fine."

 

 

~*~

Arthur, from his body language, tensed about having a new member. For three years, this office had been his sanctuary, and now sharing with someone, he felt uncomfortable about having another member around him.

Arthur never had a class until 11am, and Merlin's first class was at 10am. Even though it was only seven, Merlin would start being his babbling self, as both started up their laptops and began working.

"So what is Avalon like?"

"Like every other high school. Mixed-gender, sixth-form, decent GCSE and A-Level results."

"What's your favourite period of history?"

"None of your business."

"It was just a question!"

"Will you shut up? Gods, you never stop talking. It's Monday morning for crying out loud! Ah, thankfully we have milk. Need a coffee."

Merlin eyed the coffee machine and gave a smug face. "You call that coffee?"

Arthur eyed Merlin with curiosity. "Yes, something that has caffeine in. Warm to the lips, soothes you."

"Meh, that's dishwater!"

Arthur huffed in his office chair and threw his arms up. "You haven't even tried it!"

"I don't need to."

"Fine, whatever. I still need a drink though."

"How long is the lunch break?"

"An hour, why?"

"I know of this place where they sell half-decent coffee, okay, that was a lie. It's actual decent coffee. Maybe we could go there?"

"You've known me 10 minutes and you're already asking me out on a date?" Not that Arthur didn't mind though, there were some features of Merlin that were rather illuminating, such as his cheekbones, eyes, ears, fashion sense… he could go on.

"Not a date you goon! A… work outing."

"Practically a date then since there's two of us."

"Well, bring more if you want."

Arthur halted Merlin, who was finding comfort in the other office chair. "No! No, the two of us is fine."

Arthur's hesitancy brought a smile to Merlin's lips. "Good."

"Can you excuse me a moment? I just need a talk with the headmaster."

"Of course. I'll just unpack the rest of my items on the desk."

"Just shove the rest of my stuff on my desk. I'll sort it out when I get back."

 

 

~*~

Arthur closed the door behind him and went straight for his father, who was the headmaster. Knocking on the door, came the simple word of enter. "Ah, Arthur. Nice to see that you're in earlier than usual."

"Why is my office now for two?"

"Oh, you've met Merlin then? Nice lad he is. Smart as well."

"Nice, he won't shut up! He's already giving me a headache and I've known him 15 minutes. He doesn't even look like a teacher!"

"What do you mean?"

"He looks 17. I mistook him for a sixth-former this morning, until he told me he was staff and showed me his ID. When were you going to tell me I had a colleague in my department?"

"I told you last summer, and I emailed you."

"Dad, you know I hardly ever read the emails through the school email."

"Well, maybe you should start." Uther let out a long sigh and then continued. "Give him a month and see what you think of him. If he's a pain, then we'll find another office for him."

"Eugh! Fine."

 

Arthur surrendered and returned back to the office. Merlin was an arse, but a stunning arse. Entering again, Arthur ignored Merlin's presence and began to clear the clutter, as Merlin finished filling his desk with pens, his glasses case, laptop, as well as a photo frame with a young couple on the image, enjoying a summer holiday.

Starting up the laptop, Merlin would click on Firefox to reach the school website, but couldn't receive a signal. No network. Pity.

"Arthur? What's the password to log in to the staff network?"

"Didn't they tell you?"

"Nope!"

"Stupid father! It's Lionheart, no spaces."

"Cheers! Wait… father?" Merlin swung himself to face Arthur, who had his arse on show, tight black trousers hugging it. A pretty arse, Merlin would notice.

Arthur continued sorting out papers without turning. "Yes, father. We have the same surname."

"Oh sorry, thought it was just a coincidence that it was the same. Actually, I'm lying. I didn't know your last name at all."

"You know now. When's your first class?"

"After morning break, why?"

"Because you're annoying and I might actually get some work done."

"Clotpole!"

 

 

~*~

At a quarter-to-ten, Merlin grabbed his essentials and left the office with Arthur still left in there. Arthur eased himself into his chair again, producing a cup of dishwater coffee and leaving it on the desk to cool. Bored with himself and needing to relax before Merlin soon arrived back, Arthur checked his Facebook.

Arthur scrolled down his timeline, checked his notifications and was about to close the tab, when Gwaine began to message him.

G: Haha! You've met Merlin then?

A: What?

G: Have you met Merlin?

A: Yes, he's an idiot. He doesn't even look twenty. Wait, how do you know?

G: He's written a status about you. I know it's you because he's your colleague.

A: Type it out.

_M: Oh bloody hell! First day of actually being in work and my colleague is a right prat! He doesn't even know I'm now employed here!_

_2 likes_

_7 comments_

A: Who's liked his status?

G: Some dude named Will, and your ex apparently.

A: Sophia?

G: No, Gwen.

A: How does she know Merlin?

G: I'm not physic Arthur! Why don't you ask him?

A: What about comments?

G: - types out comments –

_Gwen: He can't be that bad. I've known Arthur for years and he's an amazing guy once you get to know him._

_Merlin: Damn you, Gwen!_

_Will: You're only saying that because he's gorgeous._

_Merlin: And how would you know? You don't even swing that way. I should know that._

_Will: You always find someone gorgeous when you whine about him or her._

_Gwen: It's true Merlin_

_Merlin: Damn you both!_

A: So, he finds me amazing?

G: Well, I don't know, but yeah okay, he always does that, so maybe. I think you should give him a go.

A: What are you saying Gwaine?

G: Well, if you like him… What isn't there to like? Anyway, if you find him attractive, then maybe you should get him whilst you can.

G: Do you like him? I mean, really like him?

A: I don’t know. We've just bloody met!

G: Yes then. Look Arthur, it’s been two years since Gwen ditched you for Lance.

A: Don’t remind me, I’m not fully over that.

G: And you haven’t had anyone else since. If you like him then go for it.

A: How do I even know if he has a girlfriend?

G: Well, you won’t quite yet, but if talks about someone that much, then ask him. He’ll probably tell you at some point. Who knows, he might actually like you.

A: Anyway, got to go. Ciao!

G: Make him feel wanted. Show him some swag and who knows, maybe he’ll polish your sword sometime soon.

A: Piss off Gwaine!

Oh bloody hell, Arthur thought. If this is what work is like in two hours of being there with Merlin, what is a month or even more going to be like?


	3. A Decent Cup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuing on from "It's Dishwater!"

Merlin returned to the office after the period was over, and Arthur was collecting his items. How was Arthur meant to cope with this man that he'd only just met?

"You'll be ready within an hour won't you?"

"I'll be ready when I'm ready, Merlin."

"All right blondie! No need to start a fight."

"Idiot!"

"Prat!" Merlin called as Arthur left the office.

Merlin would begin his hour by preparing for his next class, which was later that afternoon. Battling with the year seven's is easy enough, but not year ten students. Afterward, Merlin would check his Facebook.

 

Logging on as he produced a bottle of water, he noticed two notifications, one message and a new friend request.

Notifications:

_1\. Will Jones and two others commented on your status_

_2\. Freya McKenzie has sent you a game request_

Messages:

_Gwen (Guinevere) Chaplin: Ha! You love him really._

Friend Requests:

_Arthur Pendragon - 4 Mutual Friends._

Damn you all! Merlin thought, as he accepted Arthur's request, and replied to Gwen's message with _Okay, so he's attractive, so what?_

 

 

_~*~_

Gwaine then messaged Merlin; wary of that Arthur would walk in and notice.

G: Hey wonder boy! How's the boyfriend?

M: How's the… What boyfriend?

G: Arthur you goon!

M: Oh, he's teaching at the moment.

G: He's got the hot's for you, Merlin.

M: You're lying.

G: I'm not. He wants you Merlin, and I think you should let him have you.

M: What are you, cupid?

G: Yes. I give it three weeks and you'll snog each other.

M: Eugh!

G: Oh, you'd love it really. You'll probably be dreaming of him undoing you tonight Merlin.

M: Piss off Gwaine!

Merlin continued getting ready, checking his wallet to make sure that he's got enough money for lunch, and then got his stuff together. Hearing the bell, Merlin began to get nervous, he'd only known the dude for five hours, what the heck was the matter with him?

 

 

~*~

 

Arthur returned to the office and placed his items on the desk, and took one look at Merlin, smirking.

"You're eager aren't you?"

"Hey just think, proper coffee."

"Are you trying to get rid of me so soon?"

"I don't know, maybe? Maybe not."

"Hmm, proper coffee then?"

Merlin locked the office door, both of them heading towards the reception. Heading out onto the streets, Arthur would follow Merlin.

"So, where is this place then? We've only got an hour."

"Why, when's your next class?"

"2pm, why?"

"An hour, 30 minutes then. Mine's at 2 as well."

"Oh."

Merlin showed Arthur down the road towards the town centre of Avalon, where many shops were. In the square, there were supermarkets, and bakeries, with some fashion stores, and a coffee shop. With the bell rattling, Merlin and Arthur dined at a table near the front window, Will coming up to them.

"Showing him around then Merlin?"

"Teaching him what a proper cup is."

"Let me guess, dishwater coffee at the school?"

"Got it in one!"

"So this is Pendragon prat then?"

"Oi! I'm not a prat! How do you know him Merlin?"

"My next door neighbour."

"Two usual's then Merlin?"

"Yeah alright."

Will left the teachers alone, Arthur gazing upon Merlin, and Merlin trying not to blush, as they waited for their drinks. They would eat lunch back at the secondary school.

"So, Merlin. Tell me a bit about yourself."

"Well. You know I'm 22. I studied at Worcester for three years on a history degree, and then went straight into my PGCE, finishing that earlier in the year. I live in a flat with my two roommates Gwen and Freya."

"Gwen?"

"Yeah. I know she was your ex, I'm sorry for that."

"It's okay. It's not your fault. Love life?"

"Bit personal aren't we?"

"Sorry."

"No, it's fine, no one though. Enough about me, what about you?"

"I'm 25. I've been single for two years since Gwen ditched me for Lance. I studied for four years in Birmingham, and then I've been teaching here since. I live in a house, not far from here."

"Birmingham? Which university? There are tons of universities there."

"University of Birmingham."

"Do you drive?"

"Yes."

"Lucky devil!"

"Can't you drive?"

Will answered Arthur as he brought their mugs over, chortling. "He can't afford to!"

Merlin turned to Will, who gave a sarcastic wide grin. "Thanks for the moral support, Will."

"Just being helpful."

Allowing their drinks to cool down, Arthur was gazing into the clouds, when Merlin used his foot to nudge Arthur, his eyes wide, and a faint blush appearing.

"See something you like?"

"Yeah…"

"Good, drink up. We still need to get back and have lunch."

"Wait no… What are we talking about?"

Arthur appreciated the warm coffee, actual coffee this time. "Okay Emrys, you win. Coffee at work is dishwater!"

"Yippee! Told you so. You owe me three quid."

"What? When was there a bet?"

"Hush hush my fair prince. I'm only joking."

"You sod!"

"Come on, let's go."

Merlin paid for both of their drinks, and Will calling them as they left the shop.

"Boys?"

"Yeah…" both said in unison.

"Stop the flirting, will you?"

"We're not flirting!"

 

 

~*~

After finishing that night, Merlin received a lift from Gwen back home. Entering the flat, Freya had some new outfits to try on Merlin, as Merlin was her mannequin. Gwen kicked off her shoes and put the TV on, as Freya was cooking dinner. Merlin made some drinks for everyone, again, decent coffee.

"You're boyfriend is so cute Merlin," Freya started as she handed over items for Merlin to try on.

"He's not my boyfriend!"

"But he's such a babe Merlin. You should invite him over. We'll go out to the pub or something, leave you pair alone, candlelit romantic evening."

"Don't be so sappy!"

"Aw, Gwen! Merlin's blushing! Merlin's in love."

"Am not!"

 

 

As Arthur arrived home, he cooked dinner and settled onto his bed, wondering what the next day would bring him. Falling asleep, his phone buzzed.

" _Hello?"_

" _Arthur! How was the sex?"_

" _Gwaine! Piss… off!"_

" _But how was it?"_

" _We're not shagging! Do you understand?"_

" _Nope, because you pair should be. He finds you attractive, you find him attractive. So hook up."_

" _I've known him a day."_

" _I'm afraid you've known each other longer than that."_

" _How exactly?"_

" _Member my 21_ _st_ _."_

" _Oh god!"_

" _And you and some bloke were shagging each other drunkenly in my bathroom? That was he."_

" _I shagged Merlin?"_

" _Yeah, and then you've tried to find him since? Well, there you have it."_

" _You're lying."_

" _No I'm not."_

" _Damn you Gwaine!"_


	4. Domestics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finding Merlin attractive, Arthur uses his sticky notes to flirt at Merlin and buys him lunch. Finding that Merlin works at the coffee shop on Saturday's, Arthur and Merlin go grocery shopping together.

Arthur wouldn't see Merlin until Friday morning, where Merlin arrived a little later than on Monday, due to getting the bus to the school. Noticing the light on inside, Merlin pushed open the door, and saw Arthur at his desk with a bottle of water instead of a coffee cup.

"Where have you been the last few days?"

"Why, did you miss me?"

"No!"

"Liar."

"You can't just take days off when you feel like it."

"Oh, hush up Arthur. I'm only a part-time teacher. I teach Monday's and Friday's."

"So what do you do for the other three days then?

"I go to university. I'm working on my Masters degree."

"So, you leave me here, all by myself, for three whole days?"

"Yes."

"Good. I might actually get some work done."

"Like hell."

 

 

~*~

Merlin had brought in some ready-made coffee from home, and began pouring a cup out whilst he was waiting for his laptop to start up.

"Hey Emrys, what you got there?"

"Coffee!" Merlin eyed the coffee machine. "Not drinking that excuse for a beverage."

"Give us a cup will you?"

Merlin smirked, teasing the blond. "I might let you have a sip."

" _Merlin!"_

"Fine, Get a mug then, some sugar and some milk."

Merlin would begin teaching from nine throughout the day, where as Arthur was more relaxed in his chair, only having two classes that day, both on the afternoon.

 

 

~*~

Merlin came in during the morning break and looked through his rucksack. "Dammit!"

Arthur peered over his laptop, curious, his own specs on. "What's wrong?"

"Forgot my sandwich box. I'll have to get something from the canteen. What's the special today?"

"Macaroni Cheese."

"Ah, that'll do."

Merlin shoved his spectacles back on, which were those geeky, black framed ones, rather stylish to be honest, and suited Merlin perfectly, which made Arthur the more oblivious as to having a secret desire for Merlin.

Arthur leaned back in his chair, a wide smile plastered on his face, ogling Merlin. "Nice glasses."

"You think?"

"Yeah, suit you well."

"So do yours."

"Thank you." Merlin then collected his gear and went to prepare for his next class, throwing back "catch you later" on the way out.

With Arthur having post-stick notes on his desk, Arthur noticed one of Merlin's books on the table with a bookmark in, something he reads pretty often then. Arthur wrote out a note in a red pen, and then stuck it in Merlin's book. If Arthur was somehow going to get Merlin in his bed, then this would be one way, making an effort. The note read:

_Them specs of yours make you intellectually sexy; mind you, you're sexy anyway. Maybe you could read me a love poem whilst I undress you like a recipe, one ingredient after the other._

Arthur would then head downstairs, and grab some early lunch, one of the kitchen staff helping to bring the bowls up. Merlin arrived at noon to chuck his items on the desk. As he was about to grab his wallet, Merlin noticed the two bowls of macaroni cheese, and two bowls of cake and custard on Arthur's desk.

"Come on Merlin! Eat up!"

"What's all this?"

"Lunch. What else does it look like?"

"Arthur, you didn't have to."

"Yeah well, you bought me coffee on Monday, so I've bought you lunch today."

"You're so cute Arthur," Merlin sing-songed sarcastically.

"Shut up, Merlin." Merlin would then drop his things onto his desk, and pull a chair over to join Arthur at his desk, both digging in to lunch, trying not to bump knees under the table.

Later that evening when Merlin opened his book before he was going to sleep, he noticed the post-stick note inside, reading the details. Wondering who got hold of his book, he kept the note in there, fingers tracing the handwriting. Merlin had an admirer.

 

 

~*~

The morning after, Merlin was due to work at the coffee shop, helping Will out, as times were much busier on Saturday than any other day. Following the rather splendid cup that Arthur had the privilege of enjoying last Monday, Arthur would pay another visit, as he had the groceries to fetch.

"What can I get you, blondie?"

Arthur turned in all directions; the voice being rather familiar to his ears, said voice snapped his fingers for Arthur to stop. "Arthur! Over at the counter love."

"Merlin? What the hell are you doing there?"

"I work here, well, on Saturday's anyway."

"I thought you were a teacher?"

"Hey! People love my coffee!"

"I can see that." Some people obviously love more than just Merlin's coffee though.

"Monday's cup then?"

"Yeah."

"Take a seat, I'll be with you in a bit."

Arthur sat at the table they were at on Monday, and waited for his cup. Instead, a slice of coffee cake came with the cup, as Merlin handed it over, Merlin's green apron now discarded.

"Cake? I asked for coffee only! Get them glasses back on Merlin!"

"It's my cake you goon! Coffee is yours."

"Oh. Still, get them glasses back on."

"Why?"

Arthur might have let a little too much out, forgetting where he was and who with. "Because they suit you, and you look gorgeous in them." Arthur coughed and then added, using his usual mockery tone. "And clearly you can't read orders properly."

"Shut up, Arthur." Merlin blushed anyway over the compliments.

"Why aren't you working anyway?"

"Because I'm done for the day."

"Hmm, wanna come over?"

"Yeah alright. Gwen's out, Freya's at work, and she'll only get me to model for her otherwise."

"I've got to see that."

"Maybe you will some day."

"Good. Oh I need to get the groceries first though."

"Damn you, Arthur!" Arthur grinned, and nudged Merlin's knee under the table, both unable to break contact, as the side of their knees remained plastered together.

Finishing off the cake, Merlin was about to clear the table, when Arthur asked for a pen and a napkin. Fetching one, Arthur scribbled a note, whilst Merlin cleaned up.

_You be the cookies, I'll be the cream. Why don't we bake tonight?_

Arthur then slipped the napkin into Merlin's jacket pocket. Returning back to the table, both waved to Will on the way out and took to the supermarket, Arthur producing a shopping list. Reaching the entrance, where all the trollies and baskets were, Merlin eyed both.

"Shopping basket or trolley?"

"Trolley. It's a week's worth today."

Merlin collected a trolley, and both went inside. The first item to collect was the TV Guide. "Is there any point in getting one of them? You were moaning yesterday that there was nothing on."

"My shopping, my choices."

Whizzing around to the clothes section, because Arthur liked to have a look at the sales for some odd reason, Merlin viewed the contents, some of the clothing he already recognised, as they were part of his own wardrobe. Arthur would pick up a pair of jeans and eye them, jeans clearly too small for himself.

"No point trying them on! They won't fit you."

"Are you trying to say that I'm fat?"

"Nope. Just telling the truth."

"What makes you think they are for me?"

"Well who else would they be for?" Arthur then went silent, and placed them back on the hanger.

Eventually, over much squabbling and debating, Merlin and Arthur were in the queue, and Merlin and his big mouth eyed the contents on the conveyer belt.

"This is going to cost a lot."

"Oh hush up Merlin. It's a week's worth."

An elderly woman was behind them, and uttered to herself, smirking. "Ah, young love." Both turned around, not scandalised, but both gasped and were bewildered.

Arthur would speak first. "I'm sorry?"

The woman replied, "Oh, don't worry. It's nice to see two young people so affectionate towards one another in public. You don't see your type do that very often. I support you pair for one."

Merlin added. "We're not a couple."

Again, the woman only giggled, the till worker joining in and saying. "Oh, don't worry lads. You don't need to be in denial about each other. We live in a free country. Keeping it quiet two decades ago, I can understand that. But it's the 21st Century, no need to panic if you have the urge to kiss one another right this instant."

Both were then gobsmacked. Paying for the items, they argued over how many bags each would carry and walked to Arthur's car, which was in the car park around the back of the supermarket.

Unlocking the car, Merlin eyed the vehicle. "You are so lucky!"

"Not really. It's only a second-hand."

"You have a car. I don't have a bike."

Both placed the bags into the boot of the car, and Arthur drove the both back to Arthur's house. Arthur's house was on the edge of Avalon, which was in a quiet road, mostly full of pensioners, and was a semi-detached.

Arthur never had a garage or driveway, so he had to park outside the house instead. "Any flat mates you should warn me on?"

"Live on my own."

"Don't you get bored?"

"Sometimes. When I have guests around though, it's not so bad."

 

 

~*~

Merlin carried the shopping in, and helped Arthur to put the groceries away. Arthur made two drinks, after Merlin recommended the tea and coffee that Merlin bought in with him to work, Arthur now having the freedom to a proper cup.

Looking at the receipt, waiting for the kettle to boil, Arthur scanned the list, and noticed the price of the beverages, his voice going high-pitched, and giving a death glare at Merlin, who was relaxing against the counter. "£2.25?"

"What's £2.25?"

"The bloody coffee! Merlin, you realise I have to pay the bills and keep a car on the road?"

"Yeah, and I have to pay the rent!"

"You have a flat share!"

"You earn twice the amount that I do! If you're worried so much, rent a room of yours out."

Arthur lowered his tone, speaking to himself and barely audible. "I wouldn't mind you."

Of course though, Merlin can trace the slightest of noises with those colossal ears of his, and turned to Arthur.

"You've got to be kidding right?"

"What have I done now?"

"You… and me… living together?"

"Why not?"

"Arthur… we've known each other a week!"

"Sorry to say Merlin, we've known each other longer!"

"Come again?"

"Do you remember Gwaine's 21st Birthday?"

"Can't forget it. I actually got shagged that night. Sorry if I just let that out."

"No, it's okay. Do you remember who you shagged?"

"I was drunk, of course not. He did have blond hair, quite toned, his voice was like melted chocolate."

"That was I!" Arthur blurted out, cutting the story short.

"Wait, we shagged each other?"

"I was surprised when Gwaine told me the other day."

"Gwaine's probably lying, you know that."

"Not really, no. I wouldn't properly find out unless we did each other."

"How would you know?"

"Because I've never had it so good. If I feel the same way as I did back then, I'd know it'd be you."

"This is probably one of the most awkward talks ever you know?"

"I know. Damn Gwaine!"

 

 

~*~

They never shagged each other that night. They never really did anything, instead just lazing about together watching rubbish TV. Arthur did drop Merlin home though, and both had exchanged phone numbers, and as he fished his phone out from his jacket pocket, noticing the amount of unread messages, he noticed the paper napkin in his pocket. Fishing this out as well, Merlin read the message. He recognised the handwriting, and checked the earlier message.

The handwriting matched, meaning that the admirer had been in contact with Merlin on more than one occasion. His admirer worked with Merlin.

 


	5. Fashion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With their friends continuing to ship them, they find it hard to work. Having back ache on the Monday morning, a massage finds their friendship could be rumoured to be something more. Arthur finds Merlin at Freya's modelling. The banter continues.

 

_I swear my colleague asked me to move in with him yesterday. We've known each other a week; longer than that, according to Gwaine Roberts._

_5 likes_

_2 comments_

_Likes: Gwaine Roberts, Arthur Pendragon and 3 others like this_

_Comments:_

 

_Gwaine Roberts: That's because you and Arthur have known each other that long._

_Merlin Emrys: You lie, Gwaine! That's just one way to get us closer together and to hook up!_

_Gwaine Roberts: Yeah okay, I lied. But you pair look so cute together._

**Meanwhile…**

_Liking my colleague's glasses. Needs to keep them on more often._

_6 likes_

_9 comments_

_Likes: Freya McKenzie, Merlin Emrys and 4 others like this_

_Comments:_

 

_Gwen Chaplin: So you long for him then?_

_Arthur Pendragon: No, I'm just saying that his glasses suit him._

_Gwaine Roberts: You're lying, Arthur! You want him so bad._

_Merlin Emrys: Is this really appropriate to talk about on here? And do I really look that good?_

_Freya McKenzie: You look good in anything I model you in._

_Gwen Chaplin: You mean he looks good in anything. (Arthur's opinion)_

_Will Jones: You pair really need to stop the flirting – MerlinxArthur –_

_Gwaine Roberts: I've got it. We're gonna ship you guys. We're gonna call it  Merthur!_

_Merlin Emrys: Story of my life, isn't it?_

 

This is how Sunday morning would go on, and throughout the whole of the afternoon as well. Merlin would avoid Facebook for the time being, before the messages came on his phone, and the likes of Gwen, Freya and Will banging on about their so-called 'relationship'. Merlin still had two classes to prepare, one class learning about late Medieval Britain, and another on Ancient Britain. So, to concentrate, Merlin grabbed his headphones and plugged them into his laptop, opened up Spotify, and continued to work, enjoying the bliss of music, other than those annoying adverts.

 

 

 

~*~

As for Monday, it was pouring down with rain. Whilst waiting for the no.23 to arrive to venture on to work, Arthur's car came past, where he beeped the horn and rolled down the passenger window, Merlin sitting on the bench in the shelter.

"Merlin! Want a lift?"

"Yeah alright."

"Jump in then. Don't want you catching a chill."

Merlin climbed into the passenger side of the car and buckled up, relaxing from the warmth of the car.

"Did you actually get any work done yesterday?"

"Yeah, in the end. What about you?"

"Shut off all my devices. I've probably got a million messages."

"Same."

They sat in a comfortable silence until they reached the school. Merlin opened up the office, and immediately made two mugs of coffee for them both, bringing a flask big enough to last them throughout the day. Merlin placed the mug onto Arthur's desk as Arthur hung their coats up onto the pegs on the door.

"Cheers Merlin."

"No problem, and thank you for the lift."

"No worries."

Arthur sank into his office chair, moaning in discomfort. Merlin was sipping the beverage, as he noticed his friend in pain. "Problem?"

"My aching back."

"You're not the only one. Need a massage?"

Arthur suddenly went warm over the thought of Merlin's hands splaying all over his body, working the tension out of his muscles, and couldn't help but accept, shrugging his blazer jacket off as soon as the mug returned to his desk. "Yes."

"Sit forward then." Arthur shuffled forward, gasping under Merlin's touch the second Merlin's hands came into contact, soon leaning into the touches.

With Arthur in a sense of euphoria, Merlin bent down to whisper to Arthur in his ear, just to experiment to see how Arthur would react. "You liking it?"

"Yeah… Ah, Merlin, so good," Arthur moaned, and dragged out the yeah part, Merlin beaming, knowing that he could do all sorts to things to Arthur, someday.

Two would become embarrassed then, when a student barged into the office, demanding Arthur to re-mark his essay. The millisecond the door opened, Merlin broke off from Arthur, not quick enough for the student to notice.

Arthur roared. "Mordred, how many times must I tell you to knock first before entering?"

"What, so I can leave you pair in peace to do whatever it was you pair were doing?"

"I will not tolerate that attitude Mordred. Apologise to Mr Emrys this instant!"

"Sorry, sir."

Arthur shifted his gaze back from Merlin to Mordred. "You seem to have a query or problem?"

"Yes, why did you give me such a low grade on my assignment? I don't think it's even worth giving me a D. I demand it re-marked!"

"Providing that you give me a suitable reason as to why it should be marked then I will do."

"Oh no, I'd like Mr Emrys to mark it, not you."

Merlin turned to Mordred. "What was the topic?"

"It was based on Bastille Day."

"Sorry Mordred. I don't teach Revolutionary France."

"I will re-mark it Mordred, and if I find that I have made a mistake, then I will give you a different grade. If not, then your grade remains the same. Now go to form before you're late and I give you detention myself!"

"Yes, sir."

Mordred left the essay on Arthur's desk, and shut the door behind him. Arthur sank back into the chair, more relaxed than he was, already missing the comfort of Merlin's hands. Merlin remained by Arthur's chair. "Who's he?"

"Mordred Garrett. He's been a pupil of mine since I started here three years ago. He's one of those 'pain in the arse' students. We've never really got on. He's a crafty bugger. Knowing me, he'll go and spread some bloody rumour about us now."

"Yeah well, no one really knows what's going on between us other than us pair."

"True." Arthur remembered Merlin also complaining about his back, and smirked at Merlin. "Didn't you say that your back was playing up?"

"I did."

"Well sit down then and I'll make it all better."

"You better lock the door first, and we better be quiet."

Arthur went to lock the door, so none could barge in, and returned to Merlin, ravishing in the idea of touching Merlin, as Merlin settled down into Arthur's chair, and Arthur's touch.

 

 

 

~*~

Later in the day, just after lunch, Merlin was swinging gently in his office chair, reading his novel. Them specs were back on, as Arthur scanned them. Arthur was meant to be devising a warm-up activity for the afternoon class, but was having problems, mainly through concentration.

"Merlin, do you have to wear them glasses?"

"Unless you want me to go blind whilst reading, then yes."

"Damn you!"

"Why? Something wrong with them? Something wrong or something you want to let out?"

"No, everything is fine."

Merlin whispered to himself, 'yeah right'. Merlin also happened to remember about the note and napkin, and questioned Arthur over them.

"Oh Arthur, did you happen to place a napkin in my jacket pocket the other day?"

"Nope," Arthur lied, pulling his most straight face he could manage.

"Okay. It's all right, I'm ruling out my list of possible admirers. When I've found him or her, I'm gonna take them out on a date."

Arthur swung in his chair so that Merlin couldn't see his epic fail face.

"Well, good luck then." Arthur muttered. He'd have to think of somewhere only Arthur and Merlin had access to next time.

"Thanks."

* * *

On Wednesday night, Arthur happened to get drunk. It was a night where he needed some entertainment, and so him and a few old university and work friends went out. Arthur never meant to get tipsy though, and so his actions were more uncontrollable than usual, even if he still meant or wanted them.

Merlin was at home watching TV with Freya, as Gwen was out with Lance. Merlin's phone buzzed, and so Merlin checked his message, spluttering over his coffee, Freya quirking an eyebrow at him, now with damp clothing.

"Merlin! Was that really necessary?"

"Oh my god! Read this." Merlin showed the text to Freya, who giggled herself. "See Merlin, what did we tell you? He wants you. The ship clearly sails itself. Go team Merthur! " The text said:

_A: Merlin! You and them bloody glasses drive me insane! Can't work or sleep! Come to me so I can take them off you, and then strip you of everything else. I want you Merlin, and I want you now._

 

"When were you going to tell me that he was doing you?"

"He's not! He's probably drunk!"

"Arthur doesn't drink." Gwen muttered as she came through the door.

"Are you serious?"

"I dated the guy for four years. I should know. Why, what's he said?"

Merlin and Freya fought for the phone, Freya winning and showing Gwen. "Hahaha! Merlin, get over to Arthur's now and show him a good time."

"Gwen!"

"You know you want to."

By now, Merlin couldn't deny it, even if he had his secret admirer. "Damn you, Gwen!"

"How was your night out?" Freya asked.

"Good actually. Lance and I did…"

Before Gwen could continue though, Merlin was out of the front room and into his bedroom. "Not listening to heterosexual talk!"

 

 

 

~*~

The second Saturday, Arthur paid a usual visit to the coffee shop, only to be met by Will.

"What's up, Pen?" Will asked, as Arthur was next in line, hoping to be greeted by Merlin.

"Where's Merlin?"

"Oh, he's on a break at the moment. He's down at Freya's fashion shop just across the square. It's literally…" Before Will could finish, Arthur was out of the door, and across the square.

Entering the shop, he noticed Merlin in front of a mirror, Freya and Gwen adding clothing on him like a doll.

"No, this scarf doesn't seem right. Doesn't suit you Merlin," Gwen began.

"My fashion tastes are brilliant, thank you very much!" Merlin retorted.

"Anything on Merlin looks good," Arthur came closer, but not in mirrors view.

"Thank you, Arthur." Merlin then realised what he had just said, and turned to find Arthur behind him, eyeing his current attire.

"Arthur? What the hell are you doing here?"

"A man is allowed to shop isn't he?"

"Yes, but don't scare me like that." Gwen and Freya both giggled.

Arthur would continue searching for items, picking up a pair of jeans, a shirt and a scarf. As Freya was ringing up the items for him, Merlin was having problems to get out of a pair of extremely skinny jeans, and was muffling in the back. "Freya, you pain! I can't get out of them!"

"Well, I'm not going to help."

Arthur smirked, and Freya asked politely. "Go and help him out, please Arthur?"

"Oh, what colleagues do, eh?" Arthur dropped his things in the break room, and went to where Merlin was changing in the small closest room, knocking on the door. "Merls? Need some help?"

"No!" More muffling and tugging came. "Yes… gods, these things are tight." Unlocking the door, Arthur slipped in, his eyes trying to focus on the little light available.

"Jesus Merlin! Where's the switch?"

"There isn't one."

"Ugh, come here then." Together, both would eventually get the jeans off, even if meant Arthur kneeling down in front of Merlin, and his fingertips at times brushing against Merlin's skin.

"If they were that tight, then why put them on?"

"It's _the look_ , apparently."

"Next size up for you then."

"Thank you, Arthur." Arthur opened the door a little to allow some light in, eyeing the jeans, clearly with a dissatisfied look.

"Hold on. This is what Freya calls fashion?"

"Yep."

"Give me a minute."

Arthur went back out and told Freya that Merlin was out of the jeans, and that Freya needed to install a light in the closest room.

"I'll try something else…"

"Oh no. My turn."

Arthur went around the shop and picked out a black jacket, the next size up of skinny jeans and a dark purple shirt. He added the scarf that he bought to the items, and went back to Merlin.

Merlin inside the closest room was shivering. "Took your time didn't you?"

"Needed to make sure that you look perfect."

"I look fine thank you!"

"I know you do. Try these on. I'll be outside."

Arthur waited for Merlin to dress himself, Merlin coming out of the back, and stepping in front of the mirror.

"No Merlin, you idiot!"

"What have I done now?"

"You got the scarf all wrong. Come here." Arthur rearranged Merlin's scarf, tying it into position, whilst Merlin shuddered over Arthur's fingers brushing his neck.

"There, that's better."

Leaving to change, Freya finally happy over an outfit, Arthur added a note in the Merlin's jacket pocket in the closest room, whilst Merlin was having problems to undress himself again. The note read:

 

_Dressing you was fun today, and damn you have a hot body! Them glasses and that outfit would start a new fashion craze. Too bad I can't dress you every morning and you give me dishwater, sorry, proper coffee._

Surely Merlin would now realise who his admirer was.


	6. Pretend Boyfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The staff at Avalon have a day off and so there is a teacher's disco on the night. Because Arthur doesn't have a date, he intends to ask Merlin out, Merlin not knowing. An annoying member of staff tries to come in between them though.

The next Monday was a day off for everyone for some miraculous reason. No one ever knew why there was a day off; even the staff had a day off. Arthur had been invited to a staff party; every member was invited, but because Merlin was rather new and only a part-time teacher, he never knew of the details.

Instead, Merlin took the day to help Will out in the coffee shop; today a rather calm day. It was around 10am when Arthur and a woman walked into the shop. Arthur rarely spoke of his love life, and so Merlin instantly thought this might be a new squeeze for him.

"Seriously Arthur, you need a girlfriend and a date for tonight," the lady began as the pair walked over to the counter, Merlin adding a few cupcakes onto the display.

"I already have one," Arthur muttered, not actually mentioning whether this was a girlfriend or date.

"Congratulations blondie!" Merlin muttered without turning, focused on getting the cakes just right.

"Merls, don't you ever take a day off?"

The lady looked suspicious, her ebony eyebrows quirking up and down, her green eyes shooting from one end to the other, taking in their facial expressions. Merlin added the final cake to the display, closed the glass door to keep the cakes fresh and returned to standing position, in perfect eye contact with Arthur. "I'm not needed in work, so I thought I'd come here."

"Sorry, Morgana, this is Merlin, my colleague. Merlin, this is Morgana, my half-sister." Clearly not Arthur's romantic interest then.

"Oh, so this is the fashionista specs model who you loom over?"

"Morgana!" Arthur hissed. Merlin found this rather entertaining.

All the while of laughing, Merlin returned back to his duties. "Can I get you pair anything?"

"Two cups of tea would be lovely. I've had that much coffee here and at work; I've abandoned our other friendly beverage. It's probably just as glam as the coffee, especially when you make it."

"I'm glad my talents are noticed. Take a seat guys."

Arthur and Morgana took their places, at Arthur's usual window seat. Merlin brought over the tea, and a slice of cake each for them.

"Merlin, what have I mentioned about you, specs and orders in particular?"

"Arthur, this is on the house from Will and I."

"I can't. No, I must pay."

"Oh hush Arthur. Consider it a present for having to put up with me."

"As much as I love it, even if I haven't tasted it yet -  but I know it's gonna taste scrumptious because you made it - , I'd put up with you anyway. I don't need a present for that. All I need is you."

"Aww, young love!" Merlin and Arthur both shot daggers at Morgana, who just couldn't seem to help herself. Morgana then slipped out her phone and went to her Facebook app to key in a new status.

_Aww, young love! Bro and the colleague flirting in the coffee shop, sweet like sugar._

Morgana never stayed that long, but equally found Merlin a favourite. She enjoyed his quick wit and the banter she found hilarious. Morgana was on an early lunch break, and therefore needed to get back, where she worked as a dentist. She hugged Merlin as she departed the shop, before calling to Arthur.

"Don't let me hear you go unattended tonight."

"I won't."

  
~*~

Arthur was then about to leave the table to communicate with Merlin, who was back behind the counter, when another lady popped in the shop. Merlin recognised the woman, as she worked as the school receptionist. She noticed the blond of Arthur, and bustled into the shop, colliding into Arthur with a hug.

"Hi Arthur!"

"Vivian."

She then went to babble. Not quite how Merlin babbles, something that Arthur is actually entertained in. This was ultimately different. She never knew the meaning of no, regardless of the amount of times one told her, she would still drag on.

"Aww, Arthur, are you going to the do tonight? If so, then we can go together. Everyone says we look so cute together and that we should be together and we would be like the cutest couple there and everyone will go aww, look at them and…"

"Vivian, will you shut up?" Arthur and Merlin bellowed in unison. Both stood there thinking, 'bloody hell, does she ever hold her tongue?'

Arthur tried to make this as simple as possible, which would go to surprise Merlin as well as Vivian.

"Vivian, I am going to the do tonight."

"Goody!"

"But I've already found someone to go with."

"Oh, but I thought we…"

"I'm going with Merlin tonight."

Merlin was about to say something, but Arthur glanced at Merlin, giving him that pleading eye look as if to say 'just go with the plan, I'll explain later.' Merlin eyed him back and followed suit. Arthur walked over to the counter, and began to trace his fingertips across Merlin's neck, Merlin leaning in to stay connected with the plan.

"But Merlin is your colleague!"

"Can't one date a colleague?"

"Well, yes, but… but Merlin? Merlin is a guy!"

Arthur leaned in to the counter, and took Merlin's hand where it was resting, drawing small patterns across the palm. "So? What's wrong with that?"

"You like Merlin?"

"Of course I love Merlin. Didn't you know he was my boyfriend?" Arthur leaned in to kiss Merlin, lips chapped but warm, hearts fluttering, and stomachs coiling over with bliss.

"I don't think anyone did."

Merlin would never leave Arthur's eye, so continued talking to Vivian in a completely bored state, too focused on the vessel in front of him. "Is that all you wish to see me about?"

"Yes."

Merlin offered his services after that, shooting a quick glance at Vivian, before returning his eye back to Arthur, leaning in close to keep the act alive. "Can I get you anything?"

"Clearly not." Vivian then turned and walked out of the door, leaving the pair alone.

Merlin grinned wickedly, knowing this would annoy Arthur in a pleasant way. "Why didn't you go with her?"

"Are you mental?" Merlin then giggled, and came from round the counter to throw his arms around Arthur, bodies pressed up together.

"I'm only joking!" Merlin pecked Arthur's cheek, even if Vivian had already left.

Arthur edged back a little to that he could properly talk to Merlin, hands lingering on to Merlin's hips. "I know. You haven't already got a date for tonight have you? Because if you have, then I'm screwed."

"What are you on about? And what do?"

"Teachers… They never told you did they? Them idiots." Merlin was still bewildered; Arthur continued. "Every September, for some dumb reason, we all have a day off, and on the night is the teachers do. I didn't have a date tonight, and I knew Vivian would have followed me everywhere otherwise. You don't mind being my pretend boyfriend do you?"

"Of course not, and no, I never knew anything about it. You've just gone and livened up my night."

"Good."

"But I have nothing suitable to wear."

"Fine. Hold on a minute."

Arthur pushed his way past the counter and went in the back. "Will! Merlin's having his break now; he'll be back in about 20 minutes."

Will shouted back with glee, "Yes! First date! The guys are gonna love hearing this! Go team Merthur!"

Because of the slight chill outside, Arthur grabbed Merlin's jacket to keep him warm. Giving Merlin time to put it on, he then took Merlin's hand in his, his feet carrying them towards the door.

"Arthur! Where are we going?"

"To get you ready for tonight."

 

~*~

 

Arthur took Merlin to Freya's, where she was hanging some clothes up near the entrance. A few other workers, who went by the names of Mithian and Elena, were dealing with customers as the pair walked in.

"Hello boys. You're clearly enjoying your day. Arthur, are you taking Merlin out on a date or something?"

"Sort of. There's this do tonight and Merlin needs something that'll make him look stunning."

"Okay then. Merlin, you know the changing place."

After the customers had left the shop, Freya called the other two over.

"Right girls, Arthur, we have a mission. We need to make Merlin look the hot boyfriend of Arthur's, so search for things that will make him look delicious in Arthur's point of view."

The girls headed straight over to the men's section, where they rummaged through every item that they had, even looking through some of the new stock for ideas.

"What about these jeans and this top?" Elena called from behind a rack of items. Freya peeped her head over the coat hangers, and Arthur nosed his way from the break-room door, making sure Merlin was still in good spirits.

"Give us the jeans, and Mithian, hand us that green top." Mithian brought over the items, and Arthur gave them over to Merlin to change into.

"Hmm," Arthur pondered around the shop. "Ah, Freya, give us that charcoal scarf. The one with the tassels on."

"But it's a woman's scarf."

"Doesn't matter. It'll work." Arthur continued back towards the closest room, until he noticed a pair of shoes that would make the look. Arthur picked the shoes up, motioning to Freya. "Frey? Have we got these in Merlin's size?"

"I'll check in the back."

Freya went to check for a pair of shoes in Merlin's size, and Arthur passed over the last of the few items, Merlin hopping from one foot to the other. "Can't you hurry up? It's cold!"

Arthur came towards Merlin, who was standing near the wall, and wrapped the scarf around Merlin, the body heat from Arthur instantly warming Merlin, as Merlin leaned in. Once fit into position, Freya came in with the shoes, which Merlin tried on. A perfect fit. Arthur and Merlin both knew that this would be an expensive shop, but Arthur couldn't care less. As long as _his_ Merlin looked good and was happy, he'd pay any price. With all items on, Merlin was missing one more item.

"Merls? Where's your black jacket?"

"At home in the wardrobe."

"If I drive you back home before taking you back to the shop, you can pick up a few items."

"Yeah alright. Why the jacket?"

"It'll look good with the outfit."

Arthur allowed his fingers to linger near Merlin's neck, the flesh rapidly warmed. His fingers travelled down Merlin's arms, which as he was cold, made him squirm. Arthur's arms then settled around Merlin's waist, as he leaned in, and they slowly swayed.

Merlin lifted his head up to meet Arthur's gaze. "Hmm, Arthur? You really think I'll look good tonight?"

"You look terrific, Merlin. You're stunning, and you're my sexy date tonight, so I'll be parading you around of course; rub it in Vivian's face, where I'll be like, look what you can't have!"

"That's mean, Arthur. But you need to look amazing as well. I mean, you already do, but you know, so we match."

"I know what you mean. Now come on, let the girls see a mirror view. I'll look later. It'll be a surprise."

Merlin left Arthur in the break room, where the girls wolf-whistled at Merlin, Merlin eyeing himself in the mirror. Arthur knew he had done well. Arthur didn't know what Merlin actually looked like in the outfit, through the darkness of the closet, but from what he could tell, he was going to look amazing.

Merlin changed back into ordinary clothing, and Arthur went to pay for the items. Through having little time to head home with rush-hour traffic, Merlin would get changed at the shop, where Merlin could drop his clothes into Arthur's car, as Arthur was to drop him back home after the do. Arthur would then take Merlin back home to collect the remainder of items, such as his jacket and hair products.

Leaving Merlin back in the coffee shop, Arthur headed home to change, where he'd meet Merlin at Freya's for six.

 

~*~

Changing into a pair of jeans, shoes and a crimson button down shirt, Arthur put some product in his hair, making his hair tousled. He grabbed his wallet and keys, making sure in the mirror he looked good enough, before heading out of the door to fetch Merlin. Arthur would almost forget that Merlin is his pretend boyfriend. Parking in the square, because it was only for two minutes, Arthur entered Freya's shop, waiting for his… supposed man. Merlin came out from the break room, scarf adjusted to the correct style, Merlin's hair also tousled, but looking great nonetheless. He was also wearing his glasses.

"Hello gorgeous."

"Arthur… gods you look handsome."

"As do you."

Merlin crossed the distance and lightly kissed Arthur's cheek, wondering if he was already overstepping the mark.

"Ready?"

"Alonsy."

"You are not The Doctor. Merlin, if anyone, you're Jethro Cane."

"I know."

Merlin and Arthur got into the car, Arthur checking to see if some traffic warden was about, and began to drive off towards the school, Merlin messing with the radio controls.

 

~*~

20 minutes later, through hefty amounts of traffic, they reached the school, some cars already there. Arthur got out of the car, and rounded it to allow Merlin out. Closing the door and locking the car, Arthur placed an arm on the small of Merlin's back, a reassuring grin following.

"Ready, my love?"

"Ready."

As they reached the school hall, the music was already playing, and some of the staff was dancing. As Lance was also a teacher of the school, teaching Geography, Gwen was also at the building, where she noticed the pair arrive.

"Merlin?"

"Gwen, you could've told me about this do!"

"I thought you already knew, and how sweet, Arthur taking you to the ball like a fairy princess." This wasn't coming from Gwen's mouth though, but from Gwaine's. Gwaine was one of the many physical education teachers at the school, and so would obviously turn up to an event such as this.

"The ship is unsinkable! I expect some sharp-cheek boned, clot pole kids some time soon."

"The wedding is first," Gwen commented.

"I'm number one bridesmaid then."

"I'm the maid of honour."

"Hold on, hold on! Who says we're getting married?" Merlin started.

"Oh, don't deny you're love for one another, we all know that you were destined for each other."

Gwen and Gwaine left the pair alone, where Gwen went to Lance and Gwaine went for food, the party only just starting.

"Not bad, eh."

"Come on blondie, we might as well dance." Merlin reached down, and pinched Arthur's arse - receiving some wolf-whistles -, bringing the two closer together. Merlin lowered his tone, his warm breath ghosting over the shell of Arthur's ear. "And make sure our little plan works."

They danced a little to begin with, but then after a few drinks, the dancing grew more intimate, their bodies pressed together or mere inches apart, the pretend boyfriend persona slipping away, not that they actually realised it, as hands and lips ended up anywhere either desired.

Leaving for a little air after much dancing, partying and eating, Merlin wandered until he found a bench in the school playground, a light breeze trying to comfort him from the pounding of music and alcohol beating his brains out, the night still young. A figure came to sit beside him on the bench, wrapping an arm around him and leaning his head on Merlin's shoulder.

"Everything alright, honey?"

"Just needed a little air. Music is doing my head in, that's all."

"We can leave early if you wish, go back to mine for a bit if you want."

"If you don't mind."

"Of course I don't mind." Arthur leaned in to kiss Merlin.

"Thank you, for tonight. I'd have been bored out of my wits if it weren't for you."

"No problem. It's been a good night."

They departed the school, saying goodnight to their co-workers, and headed back to Arthur's. Gwen had the indication as to why, but would remain silent on that one. She wasn't expecting Merlin back until morning either, but he had his own key, so it didn't make too much difference.

 

~*~

Slipping the key into the lock, Arthur first gave Merlin a tour of the house, having not done so beforehand. Then Merlin plonked himself down on the sofa whilst Arthur made two cups of decent coffee, bringing them in and handing one to Merlin.

"Merlin, I'd also like to thank you for tonight, for going with me."

"Convinced Vivian and the others enough didn't I, being your pretend boyfriend?"

Arthur, a little drunk, and Merlin practically on the same path, wouldn't realise what they were getting themselves into, and probably wouldn't remember most of it. Arthur placed his mug down next to Merlin's, and shifted on the sofa, more inclined towards Merlin.

"Oh, I don't think we've quite finished yet."

Merlin spluttered. "How... do you mean?"

"You're supposed to be my pretend boyfriend, and yet we never properly kissed or did any of the dirty, more passionate things."

"Such as…"

Arthur felt his arms travel round Merlin until they reached his arse, where he began to grope it, one hand teasing by dipping below the waistband, Merlin going crimson. Merlin inched closer, feeling the intense heat between them, his heart pounding. His hand cupped Arthur's cheek, fingertips playing with the strands at the back of his hair. Merlin gave in and properly kissed Arthur, as Arthur came crashing over Merlin, buttons being undone, shoes being kicked off and jackets thrown over onto the armchair as they bound themselves together, tasting and teasing.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of the dialogue was inspired from my university friends, where me and a friend of mine belong to a ship, which my friends created a ship for us. I thought I'd just you know that.
> 
> Finally, I apologise for how long it has taken me to upload this.


	7. Actual Boyfriend: Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, after all the flirting and shipping, Merlin finally realises who his admirer is and well... Arthur and Merlin get down to business.

Merlin wouldn't find that note in his pocket until the Friday morning. They'd been working alongside each other for a few weeks now, and Merlin was still oblivious as to whom his admirer was. Fishing through his jacket pocket, he found the note, and of course blushed. The handwriting from the note in his pocket matched that of the napkin and the note in his book. Arthur had been in all three of those places with Merlin, so it must be Arthur who placed them there.

Merlin carefully re-read the three notes, noticing the words 'specs and dishwater coffee' appear in the notes, two things only Arthur would come out with. Arthur...

Merlin, now knowing in mind who the admirer was, but just to be certain, would ask the one person who knew Arthur well enough. Gwen, Freya and Will were all at the dining table when Merlin approached that morning from his room, having already finished his breakfast earlier from cooking duties.

"You're up early aren't you?" Will started. "Pretend boyfriend, sorry, pen prat messing with your head again?"

"Not now, Will. I'm still not entirely on speaking terms with you, so sod off! Gwen, can I have word in private please?"

"Of course." Gwen scraped her chair back, and both returned to Merlin's room, Merlin sliding the lock across the door, giving a death glare to Will.

"What's up?"

"I've been receiving these notes lately. All have the same handwriting."

"Yeah, so?"

"I think it's Arthur's, but I'm not entirely sure. Since as you've known Arthur longer than I have, I thought maybe you could tell me."

Gwen studied the notes and napkin, and answered simply. "It's Arthur's. He has the same messy handwriting from the old shopping lists. Arthur's it is hun."

"That's all I needed to know."

"Merlin, just be careful, yeah," Gwen let her hand linger on Merlin's shoulder, giving it a small pat.

"I'm always careful, and what exactly do you mean?"

"Arthur may not always be who he seems. Sometimes he is a pompous sod, sometimes a humble man. You never know with him."

Merlin was clearly in no good mood, and from the argument the night before, none could blame him. "Says the person who ditched him for Lancey-boy."

"Arthur was being difficult with me!"

"That's not the point!" Merlin then reduced his tone. "It's a good thing you pair weren't engaged to be married. I know that Arthur was in a tough boat then. He was going to propose to you, but once Lance came in, he knew he'd lost you."

"Anyway, that's all over now."

"Yeah, I guess it's for the best."

Merlin undone the lock, and Gwen collected her things, and walked out of the door to head for work, leaving Freya and Will at the table.

"Why did you ask Gwen about something?" Freya asked, curious.

Merlin flustered, but admitted. "I think I'm in love."

"Aww," she cooed; Will was left muddled.

"Think? Bloody hell Merlin! You've been flirting with Pen for almost a month and now you only think? When will you realise he wants to be in you? Pressed up to you and moaning out your name?"

"I think I just have. It all makes sense. I've had notes over the last couple of weeks, one in my book, and one on a napkin from the coffee shop and another in my jacket this morning, all of which Arthur was at. Some of the words in these messages, only Arthur would use. Arthur lied to me when I discovered the napkin. He said he wasn't him."

"Maybe he's in denial?" Freya asked. "Oh well, pretend boyfriend is actual boyfriend!"

"You know, I might use that for a status later on, providing all goes well."

"Seriously, he wants your disco stick Merlin, so let him polish your sword, or polish his for him," Will added seductively, dirty pictures filling Merlin's head.

"You are soo telling us all the gossip later on, Merlin," Freya finished with.

After Monday's frenzy, other than kissing and finishing what was meant to be that night, they still weren't actually recognised as together. Well, everyone else saw it, minus them. They were also drunk that night, so neither remembered much the morning after when they woke, alone. Both wanted what was on the house, they just needed the right moment to claim it, and today might be just Merlin's chance, if maybe his only chance.

 

~*~

Arriving earlier than usual, Merlin opened up the office, placed his coat onto the hook, and fetched some milk and sugar. Before Arthur would arrive, as he was always there for eight, Merlin stole a post-stick note, and wrote a message back, knowing his true intentions, hoping that Arthur would see beyond the pretend boyfriend persona, now that they were sober.

_So you have your eye on me, blondie? Well, show me what I mean to you. xx_

Merlin then reached for his flask and made Arthur a drink so that it was still warm for when he arrived. Merlin stuck the first note onto the mug of coffee, so Arthur would see it.

Merlin then intended to have a small bite to eat at the canteen before heading back to the office; it gave Arthur some time to settle down before the overload of Friday morning work. Merlin wrote another note for Arthur and stuck this to their office door.

_Door's locked, be back in a bit. Cup of coffee on the desk for you x_

Merlin then grabbed his keys and coat, but first went to the toilets to check the mirror to see how he looked, already wearing the spectacles that Arthur fell head over heels for. Merlin was also to be in his best work outfit, a black suit with dark blue shirt, no tie, and an open collar to show off his collarbones.

As Arthur parked his car, he walked past the canteen each morning. This morning would be the same, he never noticed Merlin in there, and continued his way up to the office. Noticing the note, out of breath from climbing the stairs to the second floor, Arthur grinned as he took the note, and unlocked the door.

Getting his gear off, he noticed the mug of coffee on the desk. Once the coat was on the peg and Arthur had dropped his laptop bag and book bag by his desk, he took a sip. He noticed another note attached to the mug, and read it over a few times just to make sure of the words Merlin was throwing at him. About time Merlin realised who his admirer was. His plan had worked. Nonetheless, Arthur continued the day as normal. He opened up his laptop and started it up, and began preparing the lesson plan for his first class of the day. Taking out a red pen, he placed a few of the books from his Year 11 group on the desk to mark their work up to date.

Then he remembered the wrapped gift in his bag, something he should have given to Merlin that Monday, but with all the kissing and whatnot, Arthur completely forgot. Whilst there was still time, Arthur placed the gift onto Merlin's desk, writing out another note, and sticking it to the wrapping paper.

_For you, because you look so handsome in it xx_

Then he continued working, as any other day would pass. Merlin returned to the office around quarter-past eight, and made himself a drink, giving a faint grin at Arthur.

"Morning blondie, good week?"

"I saw you Monday. Remember, them tight jeans and pretend boyfriend?"

"I know, but I haven't spoken to you for a couple of days, so, how's it been?"

"Fine. The flatmates still driving you nuts?"

"Do they ever stop?" Both grinned to that. Arthur noticed the weakness that he was covering up, and had the sudden urge to hug him, which he did.

"What was that for?" Merlin asked as Arthur squeezed him.

"You're hiding something, Merlin. Something's happened. It's okay hun, you can tell me."

Merlin eased himself into the chair, starting up his laptop, saying nothing to Arthur. Arthur then locked the office door, Merlin curious as to why the door had just been locked, but moaning still from the pains in his back.

"Ah, bloody hell! Remind me to buy some gel from the chemist to ease the pain off."

"Pains again?"

"Yeah." Merlin then opened up. "Bad night after Will and Gwen were having an argument."

"Shuffle forward then. It'd be best as well to remove your jacket, otherwise it's not going to work."

Merlin did as commanded, and instantly began to unwound once Arthur's hands were on him, Arthur going deeper than the previous time.

"What was the argument over?"

"Rota duties. Will proclaimed that he had an early start this morning, so Gwen would have to cook."

"Did he?"

"No. He had a bad date; woman stitched him up and he wanted a lie in. In the end I cooked to shut the pair up, Will taking my drying up duty."

"Very nice of you."

Merlin thought about what Gwen had to say that morning, but shoved it aside. "If I hadn't of done it, I'd of had no sleep."

"You can sleep at mine if it comes to it."

"You wouldn't mind?"

Arthur reached down and purred against Merlin's ear, fingers pressing in, Merlin letting out a long sigh. "Of course not, Merls. You can stay over any time you like." Arthur pressed a kiss to the delicate skin behind the shell, Merlin gasping, wanting more.

Merlin picked up the gift at the same time as being unwound by Arthur, talking over Arthur's last few days being bored and needing entertainment, as he unwrapped the paper and noticed the note attached to it. Arthur wasn't hiding from anything now, not when he was so close, and Merlin had no intention to hide either.

"Aww, Arthur, you didn't have to. It's beautiful!" Merlin found the present to be the scarf that Arthur had recommended Merlin to model last Saturday in the shop, a black and purple checked type.

Arthur would continue to purr in Merlin's ear, tugging Merlin's shirt up slightly from the waistband so he could feel the warmth of Merlin's skin underneath. "Yeah, well, you look so good in them, so hot Merlin. You're so hot and I want you," dragging out the 'so good' and 'so hot' parts, as he titled his head to run his lips down Merlin's neck, tongue slightly poking out, licking a long stripe and hot breath dancing across the pale flesh.

Merlin gasped when fingers touched skin, Arthur hands caressing Merlin's skin, more gasps escaping as he felt Arthur's tongue and lips on his skin, beginning to writhe in the chair. "Arthur," moaning Arthur's name. "It's so good, Arthur. You're my admirer, aren't you?"

"Yeah, so delectable you are. Lush, tempting and tasty," Arthur placed butterfly kisses over Merlin, going for the exposed collarbones that he could reach.

"So the boyfriend persona thing… you intended to… go out with me that night anyway, didn't you?"

"Yeah, can't help it. Once glimpse of you… and I'm goo. You make me whole… Drink me like a proper beverage, Merlin. I know you're wishing for it."

"Eat me, _Arthur._ Bake me."

Arthur circled Merlin's office chair so that he was in front of Merlin, both pairs of pupils blown wide and dark. Merlin had already abandoned the scarf, now back on the desk, and grabbed Arthur's black tie, Arthur's maroon shirt already partly ruffled, so that Arthur was inches from Merlin. They were so close that both could hear each other heavily breathing, harsh and rapid, going hotter still, and Arthur closed the distance between them, both removing each other's glasses so that they didn't get damaged, as they touched and kissed where they could, Arthur straddling Merlin in the chair, carting the pair without realising, slap bang into the door, as they melted into each other.

Much kissing would forget where they were, and then there was a knock at the door. Both were flustered and panting, their blood boiling, and needed to get out of there, even if it was only just edging on 9am. Merlin had a class to attend in 15 minutes, so Merlin quickly got himself together and unlocked the door, pushing the chair back to the desk, Arthur returning to his own.

Some teacher walked in to talk to Arthur as Merlin left, trying to look neutral. When Merlin and the teacher had left, Arthur updated his Facebook status.

_Snogging in the office, perfect beverage._

Arthur also took notice of Merlin's status, which read:

_Pretend boyfriend, more like actual boyfriend._

_12 likes_

_5 comments_

Likes: Gwaine Roberts, Gwen (Guinevere) Chaplin and 10 others like this.

Arthur then pressed like to Merlin's status.

Comments:

_Freya McKenzie: Details! I want full details when you get home young man!_

_Gwen (Guinevere) Chaplin: So what beverage did you take to this time then? What won him over?_

_Gwaine Roberts: The ship sails itself! My OTP is canon! Ah, this is such a good day._

_Elena McRory: It must have been that outfit that Frey, Mithi, Arthur and I worked on that Monday afternoon. So Artie is the boyfriend then?_

_Will Jones: We sometimes call him Pen Prat, or blondie, or clotpole or dollop-head in Merlin's case, or goodness knows what now._

Arthur added his own comment.

_Arthur Pendragon: Elena: Yes, Artie is the boyfriend now, Will: You sod! Don't you ever call me that again, Everyone else: details will have to wait till tomorrow – our details not needed._

Gwaine then added a comment, which saw a like from Will.

_Gwaine Roberts: Ooh, details not needed. So what's it tonight, Pen? Fisting, arse job or the polish? I bet it's going to be kinky!_

_Arthur Pendragon: None of your bleeding business!_

Arthur would then have to leave for his first class, having to do supply teaching. Morgana gave him a text shortly after, as they returned back for 'lunch' (I think we all know what euphemism that refers to) in the office.

_M: Aww! Just heard you and Merlin are now dating! Congrats bro!_

_A: Cheers sis! I'm on cloud nine._

_M: After all your highs from today, you'll be on cloud 27 with Merlin in next of no time._

_A: Shut up!_

As Arthur sent his students out early, he gave a quick text to Merlin.

_A: Merls my darling! Grab us two sandwiches and some fruit from the canteen. Meet me by my car in 10 minutes._

_M: Where are we going?_

_A: You'll find out. Just gotta drop some stuff in the office. Grab your jacket too. I'll see you there xx_

_~*~  
_

Merlin was already by the car when Arthur arrived, car keys in hand and Merlin holding a large paper bag with the goodies in. With not a care on who was nearby, Arthur strode up to Merlin and kissed him, Merlin leaning into the car door. A few minutes later, they broke away, Arthur unlocking the car, and both jumping in.

"Hey sexy! How was the supply class?" Merlin began as they buckled up, Arthur turning the key to start the engine, Merlin dealing with the music.

"Grr, I don't do math! The kids. Who thought thirteen year olds were so hyper?"

"We were probably like them back in the day hun! Anyway, what's this romantic getaway?"

"Well, it's sort of a date. It's warm and I thought that the park is only 10 minutes from here. A romantic lunch out in the park; got a blanket in the boot. A little alone time for us without anyone disturbing."

"Except for this afternoons classes."

"Yeah well, an hour and a half is good enough for us, which reminds me, are you doing anything tonight?"

"No, why?"

Arthur gave a rather kinky look to Merlin, Merlin grinning wickedly in return. "Wanna have a sleepover, if you know what I mean?"

"Gods yes, Arthur!"

"We'll go to yours from work, let you grab a bag, then go to mine."

"Yeah okay."

Arthur found a space in the newly installed car park, and each brought over an item. They laid out a picnic nearby the car, so if it rained (as it was forecasted), they wouldn't have so far to travel. After eating their sandwiches, Arthur lay on the blanket, Merlin resting his head on Arthur's chest, feeding him grapes, as Arthur drew patterns lazily across Merlin.

"I like this, this harmony. It's calm, and no one can disturb us," Merlin mumbled.

Arthur swallowed a grape. "Yeah, it's relaxing, just laying here with you. Too bad we can't do this all of the time."

"Maybe one day we will?"

"We can't constantly be like this," Arthur faintly smiled, feeling that this would only temporary last, as did all his previous relationships.

"Well, we have work and that, but to wake up each morning next to each other. I'd love that."

Arthur's tone faltered. "You'd get bored of me."

Merlin leaned up to directly face Arthur, solemnly adding. "I could never get bored of you, Arthur. I love you and I think I always have. I always will."

Arthur smiled, feeling a little more confident. "Never leave me, Merlin."

"I'd never leave you." Merlin leaned down to kiss Arthur, Arthur falling into Merlin's trap instantly.

A few minutes later, Arthur gasped. "Shit!"

Merlin backed away, lips red and swollen. "What's the matter?"

"I felt raindrops. Oh balls! It's raining!"

Merlin checked his watch, where it was only turning half-past-twelve, and they had another good half hour before they would need to head back and prepare for their afternoon classes.

"We've got half-an-hour left."

"Wanna go back to work?"

"Na, we might as well pack up and relax in the car."

Merlin grabbed the blanket and Arthur found a rubbish bin to chuck the packaging away, his flask going into the boot with the blanket, the flask now empty. It's a good thing that both bring a flask with them now. Closing the boot, Merlin opened a back passenger door, and slipped in, Arthur followed Merlin, closing the door behind them.

Merlin leaned into Arthur, and collected the raindrops off Arthur, sucking them in. Arthur firmly pushed Merlin down onto the seats, and dipped down to meet him, Merlin stretching across the seats, bending his knees, Arthur falling in between, trying not to bash his head on the roof.

Merlin ran a palm up Arthur's chest, teasing with the small buttons. Merlin popped one, two open, and slipped his hand inside, feeling taut muscle under stretched, firm and hot skin. Arthur would do the same to Merlin, opening more than necessary, and leaving a kite's trail of kisses down Merlin's chest, his nose nuzzling into the collection of hairs spread across, as he trailed south, Merlin's member awakening, twitching with lust.

Arthur planted a kiss to the hardening member of Merlin's, grinning, knowing Merlin wanted it, but for the sake of work and young adolescents, would have to wait a little longer.

"Ah! Arthur, please."

Arthur pressed a forefinger to Merlin's plump lips, shushing him. "Shh my love. Only a little longer and you can drink me, as I shall drink you," Arthur running his other forefinger down Merlin's length, just to annoy him even further.

"Not fair, Arthur! I know you want to. I know you want your perfect lips stretched around me, thrusting, licking and sucking."

Arthur indeed wanted this, but remembered about their work, which was also important to them. Work kept a roof over their heads. "You have kids to teach Merlin. Think of the children."

"Damn the children! A man has needs."

"So pushy, so eager. Patience Merlin. One class Merls and then a quick ride to yours, fetch some things and a ride home to mine, and then I'm all yours for the night."

"Too long, Arthur."

"Just two hours Merlin. You can hold on. Hold on, for me. I'll make it all up to you afterwards."

"Damn you, Arthur!"

After more tantalising, and a little arguing over really pointless things, to take their minds off other topics in particular, Arthur drove the pair back to work. Both tried to look representable before they went to class, but it was only for an hour, so it wouldn't hurt too much. To save time, Arthur and Merlin packed up everything minus things they needed, and went in their own direction.

_To be continued..._

 

 

 


	8. Actual Boyfriend: Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continues on from Part One.

Actual Boyfriend: Part Two

At 3pm, the bell would go for the students to go home. But because it was Friday, and both had things to be getting on with (we all know what that is), Arthur and Merlin let their students out early, which set the kids in high spirits, classing their teachers as 'safe', which was some form of slang, meaning to say that they respected their teachers and thought they were awesome.

Merlin arrived at the office, with only his stuff there. Arthur had already been and left, Merlin's phone buzzing.

_A: Hurry up Merlin! Did you need to teach the kids their ABC's one last time?_

_M; Dollop head! I'm so sorry if my class is farther away from the office._

_A: Well quit standing about and get your fuckable, firm arse over here now!_

_M: And I thought I was the desperate one…_

Merlin ignored the incoming texts, and grabbed all his items, locking the office door, checking one last time to see if he hadn't left anything. Positive, he locked the door and took to the car park, loading his things into the back seat of Arthur's car. Jumping into the front passenger side, Arthur already had the engine running, and was welcomed with a complimentary snog.

"Took your time didn't you?" Arthur murmured after they broke apart, batting his eyelashes.

Merlin gave Arthur a slight shove at the shoulder. "Oh hush up blondie! Get moving then! I'm itching to touch."

"All in good time, sexy specs."

Arthur put the car into gear, and drove out of the car park, turning left in the direction for Merlin's flat, a good 20 minutes out, and in the school-run traffic, the journey would be longer, leaving a pair of frustrated, horny young men. Arthur kept beeping his horn, where some young women were talking from their cars, as Arthur and Merlin were directly behind, and wanting to be elsewhere. "Damn! Shift you stupid woman! Can't you walk the bloody kids home! We're stuck Merlin…"

Merlin would then take on his Jethro persona, giving a rather haunted but sarcastic glare, reciting the line "In the middle of nowhere."

"Damn you Emrys! The way your eyes crinkle when you do that. Your cheekbones are pulsing their way through, you're exposing every angle of them."

"You liking them?"

"I'm liking everything on you, and everything off."

"Ooh la la, Arthur's getting frustrated."

"Because the damn women can't drive properly! We have things to be getting on with, you know! We've waited too long! Can't you let us have one bit of happiness my lord?"

Eventually, they got through the jam, and into Merlin's flat. Merlin grabbed a bag, dropping his work stuff in his room, leaving his suit on. He packed a fresh change of clothing, his anti-perspirant spray and his toothbrush. He grabbed his mobile and wallet and went back out of the door, writing a note on the kitchen table for whoever saw it first.

_'I've gone out, won't be back 'till morning, afternoon, whenever. You all can probably guess where I am what I'm doing, or about to do. Love you all. Merls.'_

Merlin locked the flat up and joined Arthur back in the car, as they took to Arthur's, a nice comfortable 10 minutes away via shortcuts.

 

~*~

They couldn't get into the house any quicker, Arthur hesitantly trying to unlock the front door. Finding the hole, Arthur opened up, letting his lover in first. Merlin threw the bag and his jacket on the stairs, as Arthur shut the door. Arthur then grabbed Merlin and threw him into the side wall of the hallway, pinning him to it, undoing his shirt to touch, lick, suck and kiss him, allowing Merlin to come undone.

"Ah, ah, Arthur, Upstairs now!"

Arthur gripped Merlin's hand, shoving the jacket on the banister, slinging the bag out of the way, both bounding up the stairs and into Arthur's bedroom, items being taken off as they made their way towards the bed. Crashing onto the bed, Arthur fell atop of Merlin, and soon moved into a straddling position, tasting and teasing. Everything on Merlin's body had been removed, minus his underwear.

Arthur gradually pulled down his underwear, allowing Merlin's prick free. Throwing them aside, Arthur dipped down to Merlin, sharing a long and greedy passionate snog as Arthur's hands trailed down Merlin, rubbing Merlin's one nipple with his forefinger.

"Stop the teasing you cow and get on with it!"

Arthur immediately stopped, Merlin moaning from the break of contact, and Arthur returned to straddling Merlin. "That's mean. Mean people don't get what they wish for."

"I've been waiting so long, Arthur. Surely that means something?"

"Hmm, you have been patient, I guess I'll allow you a present, but not the full job, because of your impudence."

"Damn you Arthur!"

So, the full job meant no full on sex for Merlin, he would claim it somehow though. Instead, it was a polish.

Arthur returned to teasing Merlin, kissing his way up Merlin's inner thighs, Arthur's hair being lightly tugged in all directions through Merlin's whimpering and pleading, demanding that his cock would actually get some attention. It's not there on one's body for nothing, you know.

Eventually, Arthur would intake Merlin's member, where he would begin with the head, slowly taking as much as possible in. Arthur would have to pin Merlin's hips from thrusting himself into Arthur's mouth, and gagging him, even if on occasion Arthur enjoyed Merlin's constant twitching and Merlin fucking Arthur's mouth.

Even if Arthur's hands could pin Merlin, that wouldn't stop Merlin from trying to move, taking Arthur's member into his hand and beginning to pump, Merlin collecting the pre-cum from around Arthur's cockhead to make his cock much more slick as he pumped faster.

"This is more like it, Arthur!"

"Happy?" Arthur hummed, the humming allowing Merlin to see stars for a brief moment.

"Harder. Suck harder blondie!"

To keep Merlin quiet, because who knew one could be so bossy during sex, Arthur did as commanded, and went harder and faster.

Merlin couldn't stop moving, and was shouting all sorts of words.

"Gorgeous, gorgeous, Arthur. That's it hun, take me in."

"Hmm. Faster Merlin!"

"Ah shit Arthur. I'm coming."

"So am I! Fuck!"

Arthur was going to remove himself off Merlin, but Merlin just about managed to lift himself up and keep Arthur's head in place, Arthur having no choice but to remain put. "Oh no you don't! I know what you're trying to do. Drink me up, Arthur!" 

Knowing Arthur was going to stay put, Merlin removed his hand and flopped back down onto the bed, letting Arthur do the work. With Arthur coming over himself, he took Merlin down, swallowing every drop, and then removed himself off Merlin, a wet pop sound made from the break of contact, and Arthur let himself fall into the mattress next to Merlin.

"God, you love to be bossy, don't you?"

"Sorry. I can't help it."

"We can all see that."

Merlin eased himself up, grabbing a pillow, and whacked Arthur's head. "Oi! That hurts you sod!"

Merlin whacked him again, issuing a challenge. "Hurts? It's a bloody light and fluffy pillow! Don't be such a girl!"

"Right, revenge shall be mine! Begin the pillow wars!"

Arthur grabbed another, which left them having a pillow joust. Getting nowhere with the pillows, they threw them off the bed, where they landed near the door and wrestled each other instead. With Merlin losing his footing, he fell off the bed, Arthur going with him.

Merlin, although a little hurt began chortling, as to how ridiculous both of them could act.

"What are you sniggering over?"

"Nothing. I just found that rather funny, and if I don't laugh, I end up crying."

"You utter girl!" Arthur used a rather girlish voice then. "Aw, did it hurt?"

"I landed on my arse, of course it hurt!"

"You idiot!"

Merlin flipped the pair over anyway, so he had some strength in him, and straddled Arthur, who was completely naked. Merlin, since they got in the house and rushed to undress each other in the heated moments, never actually got see Arthur's appearance, and so, he ogled Arthur, eyes trailing down his body, Arthur grinning like a loon in Merlin's appreciation.

"Have your eye on something, Merlin?"

"Gods Arthur, you're beautiful."

"Like yourself, I wasn't joking in the car. You're stunning Merlin, whether anything is on you or not."

"You don't think I look awful, and like I need a makeover or something to make me appealing?"

"Goodness no, which idiot put such a harsh thought into your head? I love you the way you are. You're you, and that's what I love."

Merlin dived down to clean up Arthur's mess, Arthur's moans sounding more like squeals. Then he sealed his lips to Arthur's, allowing the snogging to continue, tasting each other. Arthur's stomach then rumbled, and it was only 5:30.

"Shut up stomach!"

"Hungry?"

"Yeah. Hungry for you."

"You can wait for that, Arthur. Let's get something to eat."

"Sod it. Want pizza?"

"Yeah alright. No meat though."

"Fair enough." Arthur got up off the floor, and paraded himself out of the room downstairs to the kitchen, where he left the takeaway menus, and ordered them a pizza between them.

Merlin followed Arthur downstairs, where as he was choosing what to order, Merlin leaned his head on Arthur's shoulder, and snaked his arms around Arthur's waist, swaying them both.

Thank goodness that the lights were off, and it was beginning to grow dark, now early October. Neither wished to be seen by passers stark naked, or goodness knows what trouble they'd be in from the neighbourhood watch, even if they were in the comfort of Arthur's own home.

"Arthur! If we're gonna stay like this, then we better shut them curtains."

"Good point. Shut the ones upstairs, and pop your underwear back on. No need takeaway guy seeing us like this."

Both went upstairs to clamber back into some clothing, and Merlin shut the bedroom curtains, Arthur dealing with the ones on the landing, and the ones in the front room, Merlin sorting out the kitchen. "Want a coffee, Arthur?" Merlin would call whilst he was in there, Arthur replying with. "Too much caffeine! Want an early night, we can have some hot chocolate instead."

Merlin made two mugs, and brought them into the front room. Placing them onto the coffee table, Arthur took the one, the warm mug adding heat to his hands, the hot liquid running down his throat. Merlin took his as he cuddled into Arthur on the sofa, waiting for their order.

Almost drifting off to sleep from a long day of work, both flinched when the doorbell rang. Arthur, being the host, would collect the pizza, money already in hand, planting a kiss on Merlin's forehead as he went to collect it.

Takeaway guy would actually be takeaway gal, Arthur rather surprised. The young woman, who was around 19 or so, ran her eyes down Arthur, Arthur mirroring her movement.

"How much for the pizza?"

"£9.00."

Arthur handed over a tenner. "Keep the change, you young'uns need all the help you can get, especially with the current government in power."

"Cheers. Early night in, is it?"

"Yeah. Long day so eat and unwind, followed by sleep."

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight, and watch how you go."

Arthur closed the door, and returned to Merlin, who was already dozing off. Arthur cupped Merlin's face and lightly kissed him, Merlin startling a little when he woke. "Come on sleepyhead. Eat here or upstairs?"

"Down here. Not having the box upstairs."

"You're making the rules and yet it's my house."

"Yeah, well, I'm your boyfriend so I make half of the decisions."

"Damn right you are."

Arthur placed the box onto the table and lifted open the lid, noses trailing the smell of freshly baked pizza, coated with veggies. Munching on the slices, Merlin and Arthur would feed each other parts of their slice until the pizza was no more.

Chucking the box in the bin, both carried their drinks upstairs, Arthur locking the doors and chucking the security alarm on, and both went to get ready for bed, knowing they could have a lay in during the morning.

Settling underneath the duvet, Arthur played the bigger spoon to Merlin, mumbling things as they drifted off.

"First time I saw you, I thought. 'Isn't he handsome? Yeah, I'm claiming that one.' Standing there, so pretty."

"Did you honestly think I was a student?"

"I did. You looked so young Merlin, you look younger than you are."

"Why did you go to your dad for? Honestly, why?"

"Told him I couldn't be in the same office as you."

"Why?"

"You were too stunning Merlin. Wouldn't be able to concentrate. Obviously I didn't tell him the former part."

"What's he say?"

"Give it a month, see if it changed."

"Did it?"

"Not really, still can't concentrate, still too gorgeous. Instead, we're snogging instead of having eye sex."

"We still have eye sex all the time."

"I'm glad I met you."

"So am I."

Arthur leaned kiss and pressed a kiss to Merlin's cheek. "Get some rest Merlin. I know you're knackered. Night sweetheart."

"Night pest!" Merlin casually snickered.

"Sod!" And then both were out.

 

~*~

Merlin never arrived home until Saturday afternoon, Arthur giving him a lift home. Arthur stayed over at Merlin's that night, which led to some more shagging, meaning that the flatmates would have headaches the morning after. Gwen was with Freya that day, and Will at the coffee shop.

Freya and Gwen were home first, and Merlin and Arthur were on the sofa, canoodling.

"Such a pretty couple, you pair are."

"Hi girls. Had fun at the store?"

"Clearly, you've had more fun than we have."

"Aww, too bad."

"Oh and Arthur, we're gonna have to borrow Merlin next week for the Autumn fashions. Come and help if you want."

"I suppose."

Will then emerged from the shop. "Thanks for leaving me on my own, Merlin."

"No problem," Merlin cheekily grinned. Merlin glanced from Will to Gwen. "Have you pair shut up now over Thursday night?"

"Yeah, we've calmed a bit."

"Good. I want no headaches tonight."

Will sniggered, putting on Merlin and Arthur's accents. "Oh, I think we'll be getting the headaches tonight from the likes of _Oh Arthur, harder… faster… so pretty Merlin… so gorgeous with your lips wrapped tight around me…"_

Arthur protested. "I don't even sound like that!"

"Oh, don't you now?" Will continued.

"Shut up!" The couple muttered in unison, unable to keep their hands off each other.

 

~*~

As for Monday, Arthur returned to Uther's office for a meeting, as it had been a month since Merlin began sharing Arthur's room. Arthur eased himself into the plush office chair at the one end of the desk, Uther at the other.

"You called for me, father?"

"Yes. I wanted to see how things were going between you and your new colleague."

"It feels like we've known each other a lifetime."

"With the amount of time you pair are in there, I can imagine."

"Hahaha, you don't want to know."

"Words have been around that you pair get on rather well, minus your odd arguments."

"What arguments?"

"Oh, sorry, I meant banter. Rather sweet of you Arthur, really. You pair suit each other really well."

"Right…"

"So, do you want me to find a new office for him?"

"No. He's fine where he is. I'd get bored on my own. It's nice to have the company."

"Knew you'd change your mind."

Arthur climbed out of the chair and went to the door, his father stopping him for a moment. "Arthur?"

"Father?"

"I know your preferences, and he does you good. Word of advice, ask him out."

Arthur only smiled and uttered. "I will", that smile turning into a lavish grin as he departed the office, thinking _'Oh, I think I may have gone and done more than just that.'_

 

~*~

_End Note:_ _So I hope you enjoyed that chapter, if not, then I apologise. I'm going to add this little snippet of the next chapter here, to keep you lot buzzed. Happy Easter everyone!_

"Do you remember the first time that I kissed you?"

Everyone knew, that once one had found and began to run their way through the perfect life, something, somewhere along the line would go wrong. The question might be the last that Arthur would ever get to ask Merlin.

 

 

 

 


End file.
